


disgusting

by Impulse



Category: Impulse (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse/pseuds/Impulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thad thinks Bart is stupid but Bart just wants to play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested Thad/Bart so?? here it is i guess

Thad glares at Bart, watching the stupid boy play his stupid video games. It disgusted him, how he could play such mind numbing things.

 

Thaddeus groans. It was so unfair. How come someone as stupid as Bart get so much amusement from such a stupid, simple machine.

 

Apparently Bart hears Thad's groan because he looks over his shoulder to his clone. “D'ya wanna play too?” Bart asks. Why is he so cheerful? It almost makes Thad feel sick.

 

“No way.” He sneers at Bart and looks back to his book. Apparently this reaction is not what Bart is looking for, and soon Bart's standing by his side.

 

“C'mon Thaaaddddd!” Bart whines, grabbing Thad's arm and tugging a little. “It'll be fun, I swear!”

 

“I can't have fun on something as stupid and mind numbing as that box of crap!” Thad hisses, trying to pull his arm free. Bart looks like he's going to have a conniption or something because of Thad's insult.

 

Thad considers Bart for a moment. If he goes and plays the stupid GameBox with his clone, Bart would end up leaving him alone, probably. “Fine.” Thad sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment.

 

“YES!!” Bart cheers and starts to drag his twin over to the screen and the GameBox. God. Why's he gotta be so happy all the time? He sits down in front of the screen and reaches for a controller, though Bart slaps his hand away. “That's my lucky controller.” He claims and picks it up for himself.  
  


Thad just stares at Bart for a moment. Just how stupid was this boy? Thad reaches for the other controller and pulls it to his lap. “Start the game.” He sighs, eyes on the screen.

 

Bart starts the game, and at first, Thad's actually finding it a little difficult, though he soon catches on.

 

Thad takes a moment to glance over at Bart. Bart's tongue is sticking out and he's pulling a really, really stupid expression as he concentrates on the game. Thad giggles.

 

Hang on. That giggle hadn't just come from him, had it? No way. Thad does not giggle, no way, no how.

 

Bart looks over to him with an annoyed look plastered on his face. “How come you keep dying? It's not fun when you're just standing there and not playing too.” He pouts.

 

“Because it's boring.” Thad lies with a huff, and so Bart leans over and smooches him on the cheek. “-Eh!?”   
  
“What?” Bart asks, blinking and tilting his head to the side, looking genuinely confused.

 

“You kissed me!?” Thad retorts, wiping at his cheek.  
  
Bart frowns. “I know, I was there.”

 

“Yeah, but _why?_ ” Thad demands, crossing his arms over his chest, his brows furrowed. 

 

“Well, 'cause I love you. You're my brother.” Bart tells him with a smile, as if it was the most obvious thing. This just makes Thad repeat those words in his head. ' _I love you_ '. He can't remember the last time someone said that to him.

“I'm just your clone.” Thad states, still frowning, those three words running on repeat in his head. 

 

“So, you can still be my brother.” Bart chirps. “We're like twins!”

 

Thad blinks. “Really?” He asks and in response, Bart seems to latch onto him. 

 

“Yeah, of course!” The other speedster grins massively up at Thad, and Thad smiles back, sorta. It's an awkward smile, but, it's still a smile, and for once he didn't really want to smash Bart's face up his anus. 

 

“...Thanks.” Thad murmurs, looking away before he coughs and starts to get up. “I'm going to go back to reading.” He nods. Yes. Reading was a thing he wanted to be doing right now, not talking about this. 

 

Bart whines and tugs on him. “But Thaaaaaaaaadddddddyyyyyyy! Please?”  


Thad sighs and gives up, deciding on playing just one more game with his clone. His  _brother_ .

 


End file.
